The Shattering of Shikon
by Leskitful
Summary: An old friendship is being broken as Konoka,a friend of Inuyashas, fights for a war long forgotton. Will Inuyasha remember the past he never had?
1. Chapter 1

What's up! With help from Spontaneous Sally, I have successfully created the perfect story for fan fiction! I don't own the anime, but I wish I did! Don't we all? Anyway, on with the story!

Unknown person's thoughts...

I can see him. I told him to stay away from the area...... why didn't he listen to me? He probably underestimates me. I smirked. In the silent fire chasm, an even more silent sound of shifting metal arises. And let the games, begin.

Everyone's thoughts

Sango and Miroku were riding on Kilala, and Kagome and Shipo were on Inuyasha. They were blindly flying around when Inuyasha sniffed the air, and murmured "Sesshomaru"

He jumped in another direction and everyone followed him. They enter a clearing and Sesshomaru was standing by a wooden fence surrounding a giant chasm. Ren and Jaken were no where to be seen.

I knew it was you!" Inuyasha growled with a smirk. His brother did nothing but say "I will run you through."

The fight began

In the silence...

He brought strangers with him? ... wait, the half demon.... I know who he is.... but from where? Could he be...?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were face to face, their swords clashing. Sesshomaru whispered in his ear "I know your weakness. You couldn't bear to see your priestess die could you?"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. Sesshomaru backed off and weaved around him. He ran towards Kagome, Miroku, and Shipo were standing. They were shocked at first, but then all snapped out of it. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and used it to protect herself, Miroku and Kilala. Kagome ran out of the way, and towards the fiery chasm. Sesshomaru chased after her and when she got to the edge

Pushed her off.

Inuyasha's eyes got wider. He was there he could have saved her, but, he couldn't move. "KAGOME!!"

A cloaked figure jumped out of the chasm, holding the unconscious body of Kagome in its arms. She landed on the other side of the chasm and did a back flip onto one of the fence posts.

She turned to Sesshomaru and said "I told you to leave. And yet you are still here. I will ask you one more time to leave. If you don't, I will use force"

Inuyasha couldn't believe this. This was a girl and she actually thinks she stands a chance against my brother? No way.

In stead of fighting, Sesshomaru walked away. Then she turned to Inuyasha. " you too. I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but no one is welcome here." She continued "I took pity and saved your friend. I will not do it twice"

Inuyasha nearly scoffed. "who do think you are?"

The girl took off her hood. "I am Konoka, and I am the protector of this chasm and a world class fighter"

She had blood red hair and dashing green eyes. "So Inuyasha, if you wish to fight me, go ahead and try it"

Inuyasha smirked and took out his sword, the tetseiga. This battle was going to get bloody. Konoka took out a metal object out of her cloak and held it between her two fingers. she got into a fighting stance. Inuyasha was confused. "Is that your weapon?"

"why are you worried? are you afraid your going to lose?" she smiled

Inuyasha was taken back at first, but then he recovered with a shaky "no!"

"good" She said" I'd hate for you to boil out before we even start. I haven't had a decent fight so don't disappoint me"

Inuyasha laughed" you shouldn't be so confident"

Konoka threw the thing into the air, and when it came down it was a giant shirikan. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Konoka laughed at him.

"Do you like it? I made it myself"

Inuyasha was suprised by two things. One, it was HUGE! and two, he recongnised it. He remebered a long time ago, he had a friend. She made something just like that.

Could she be my long lost childhood friend? kono-chan?

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please comment, and plz no critizim. read Cupid, the first story I read ever! thx! stay tuned!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime but I wish...no I'm serious. I wish every night I owned it, okay? This is not weird...

I didn't get a lot of reviews so tell your friends about me plz....*cry*

On with the story.......

Konoka jumped off the wooden pole and onto the floor. She towards Inuyasha, her giant shirikan aimed for his chest. Inuyasha jumped to the side and lunged at her. She jumped onto the hilt of his sword and flicked him on the fore head. Then she did another back flip, her feet landing on a tree, and using it as a spring board she launched herself towards him. Inuyasha narrowly missed, moving to the left. Konoka hit the tree in front of her with her shirikan. She made a sharp turn and in one swift movement, took out two small shirikans and threw them at Inuyasha. They caught Inuyasha's Kimono and pinned him to the tree behind him. He tried to pry himself off, but it was if the shirikan were gripping the tree. Konoka ran towards him, her shirikan pointed straight for him. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

A few seconds later and nothing happened. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Konoka's blade was centimeters from his throat. Her eyes burned with anger. The frown across her face showed confusion, and the tear streaked across her face showed complete and utter sadness.

"Y-you you you..."she muttered angrily. She turned, her blade barely missing him but her short choppy red hair smacked him in the was totally confused. She could have killed him right there, but she didn't.

Konoka ran off into the forest, jumping on branches.

(Konoka's thoughts)

That was him. It had to be. Why didn't I realize it before?!.....he...he is a traitor! I trusted him... but he pushed me aside for the priestess! Was that the girl I saved? No...Her aura is different...must be a reincarnation....I will get revenge for what he did.....just wait...

(Everyone's thoughts)

Sango unhinged Inuyasha from the tree with ease. Then they found a way over chasm. Inuyasha, being the person he is, jumped across, almost missing the landing. He picked up Kagome and jumped over, again almost losing his footing. They walked all the way to Kaede's house.

Once Kagome was tended to, Kaede made soup. "She must have sucked in poison from the fiery chasm" she said. Everyone nodded. Kaede continued "the fumes would have killed her....how had ye saved Kagome?"

"We didn't Kaede" Sango said "The guardian did. Konoka did."

Kaede thought for a moment. "The name is familiar.....Yes! She was a teenager when I was a child. What I don't understand was that....."

"What is it, Kaede?" Miroku asked

"Konoka died. After Kikyo died, a fire demon raged, and Konoka sacrificed herself to save the village.... She was turned to stone, and we placed it in her shrine in the mountains."

"I think we should check it out" Miroku suggested. Then, they left Kagome in Kaede's care and went in search of Konoka's shrine.

When they got there, they saw a giant lake and a out stretching plain filled with rainbow flowers. The shrine was in the middle of a patch of blue pansies. But, where the stated Konoka was supposed to be, was a pile of shattered clay and a purple shard. Sango picked it up and gasped.

"A shikon jewel!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled "Naraku was here" Then everyone was thinking the same thing.

Naraku released Konoka.

* * *

Remember to rate and comment

NO CRITISM!

Tell all your friends about this story.........................plz


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I do not own the anime. I don't know why I say this every time, but I just do.......don't judge!

On with the story.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked back to Kaede's house. No one talked the whole way there. When they finally entered the hut, Kagome was up.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Inuyasha" Kaede said "what did you learn?"

"Naraku released Konoka from the statue"

Kaede shook her head. "I was afraid of that....did you learn anything else?"

"Konoka is not being possessed by Naraku" Miroku answered "We found a shikon jewel where the statue was supposed to be"

"Kaede...would you mind telling us a little more about Konoka?" asked Sango. Kaede shook her head." I did not know her well" she said" But, Inuyasha.....you should know her"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about, old hag. Why would I know her?"

Kaede looked down. "You do not remember.....Unfortunately, I can not reveal what is lost to ye Inuyasha. But head this warning, one grudge may leave a stain on a friendship, but the connection will always stay intact."

No one understood the omen they were given, but accepted it and left Kaede. They walked down the dusty path until night fall. They started a fire. No one talked for a while, and then Kagome started a conversation.

"What happened?" she said "I mean...When I fell....."

Sango answered. "Someone caught you just in time. And that person was Konoka."

Then it was silent again.

"Then she can't be a bad person" Shipo said. Inuyasha looked away from the fire and said "what?"

"She can't be a bad person" Shipo repeated "One, she saved Kagome. Two, she spared Inuyasha. Three, She saved the village. And four, she resisted Naraku. Isn't this proof enough that she is good?"

Inuyasha could feel his temper rising. "Wasn't Kikyo good?! Before she died, she was the protector of the village! She was given the privilege to guard the shikon jewel! She saved lives multiple times! Does that make her good!?"

"But!" Shipo hesitated before answering. "But she was tainted by Naraku's power and death succumbed her"

Inuyasha wanted to argue, but instead, he walked into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted "where are you going?"

"I 'm going to get some fresh air" he shouted back

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how far or long he had traveled, but he ended up in a clearing. Some one was kneeling down for something. It was a woman, with short red hair. Could it be Konoka?! She didn't even look up and she said "I know you're there. Come out now and save me the time of looking for you. Inuyasha walked out from behind a tree. This time she looked up and her eyes got wide. She got up and walked up to him. He was about to say something, when out of no where, she smacked him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"**That** is for turning your back on me more than fifty years ago" she said, rubbing the tears off her face. Inuyasha felt something bubbling inside himself. "You held that against me for fifty years! And all you had to do was smack me?! Why didn't you do it when I was stuck to the tree?!"

Konoka was getting mad too. I would've if I could've but the opportunity slipped through my fingers! I don't suppose there some way you can get revenge when you're trapped in stone!!"

Then she bent over again and started picking flowers. Her brain still fuming.

"What are you doing anyway?" Inuyasha said losing interest by the second.

"Picking flowers"

"It's pointless"

"What do mean, "pointless""

"They don't do anything, so therefore, those flowers you are picking are pointless."

Konoka did nothing for a few seconds. Angry tears formed in her eye. Then she smacked Inuyasha again.

You mean nothing to me Inuyasha!!!NOTHING!!"

* * *

Is it okay so far?? I hope so... plz...comment....plz...

Your fanfiction writer,

Mitachan


End file.
